Spyro at Mascot-con
by KKD Silver
Summary: After all the torture he had gone through with... his latest reboot, Spyro retreats and goes into hiding. His story is told to Sonic and Megaman, attending a convention for popular family-friendly mascots. (Major Skylanders bashing, and Classic/Legends Support)


**Pikatwig: From a picture, to an actual fic… didn't see that comin'.**

**KKD: Yea. I originally wanted this to be a surprise for you after I posted a video we agreed to work on to go with this, but… you know, I couldn't get the motivation to finish it solo. Still, the concept was so good, I felt it needed it's own fanfic.**

**Pikatwig: Thanks buddy, that would've been a really neat surprise.**

**KKD: Yea. Again, I blame my lack of solo motivation. Well, care to elabo-... you know what? Let's not spoil it, and save it for the outro. This explains the story of the picture anyway.**

**Pikatwig: I was just about to say that.**

**KKD: Right. Well, let's get the disclaimers up and begin.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I OWN NO-... oh, let's face it. Do I own anything in most of these fics? If I did, Spyro wouldn't be in the situation he's in today.**

* * *

><p>It was a rather calm day as there were vehicles driving up to a hotel. From the vehicles came various mascots of many companies, including Toei's Kamen Rider Ichigou, SEGA's Sonic, and Nintendo's Mario, walked inside to be given sashes with their company's labels to show they are the representative for their company. They were all gathering together for an annual event known only to the mascots, known as Macot-Con.<p>

"Hello! It's-a me, Mario!" Mario announced, as he waved at the people who were behind a velvet rope, who began to cheer.

The great plumber everyone knows came in before being granted a white sash with the Nintendo logo across it. He looked to see some mascots were already in line to head in, among them were Mickey Mouse with a blue sash for Disney, Kirby with a yellow sash for Hal Laboratory, Pac-Man with a green sash for Namco and Neptune with a purple sash for Idea Factory.

"Ore wa… Kamen Rider, ICHIGOU!" Ichigou shouted out, jumping off his motorcycle for his grand entrance, earning him a green sash with Toei's logo on it. Sonic took a moment to stay by, as he saw Twilight Sparkle walk up, having a lavender sash to represent Hasbro.

"Good day," Twilight waved, as she approached the door, soon Sonic saw a car with a crescent moon symbol on it, and almost instantly, he knew who it was.

"Looks like it's Sailor Moon to represent VizMedia this year," Sonic noted, as the heroine walked out, in one of her attires from the first Sailor Moon anime, instead of the more recent, Sailor Moon Crystal.

"Greetings, everyone!" Sailor Moon greeted as she was granted a white sash for VizMedia.

"Sonic-a, are you still a-waiting for Megaman?" Mario asked, going over to Sonic.

"Huh? Oh yea. We promised to go in to the con together," Sonic nodded, as Mario groaned annoyed.

"He's-a not coming. He was replaced by-a that Street Fighter character, Drago or whatever-a his name was," Mario responded.

"Ryu you mean," Sonic corrected as the car that had the Capcom logo on the side rolled up.

"See, that Ryu-a guy is-a here," Mario responded, as he headed for his spot in line, but when the door opened up, everyone looked when they heard a metallic thud on the ground, turning to see it was the original Megaman, much to Mario's surprise.

"Hey Sonic!" Megaman waved, heading over to him.

"Nice to see ya buddy!" Sonic smiled as they shook hands, Mario still in shock.

"What?! What-a gives? I thought Ryu was the one to represent-a Capcom!" Mario gawked.

"Smash Bros 4… they gave me a chance to represent Capcom again," Megaman smiled.

"Oh that's-a right. I kinda forgot about that," Mario chuckled nervously.

"C'mon, Rock. Let's go get our sashes," Sonic smiled, as they headed over, Megaman getting a white sash for Capcom, and Sonic getting a cyan one for SEGA. They took their spot in line and waited.

"So Sonic… how long were you waiting for me? And did you worry I wouldn't show?" Megaman asked.

"Oh… about the first, I was waiting about… ten minutes or so. And second, nope, I didn't worry for a minute," Sonic smiled.

"Good. Admittedly, I was thinking Capcom completely forgot about me due to that Street Fighter of theirs, but with fan demand and Smash Bros… the rest is history," Megaman smiled as they walked in, Sonic only briefly noticing a box outside that looked completely trashed, weathered, and even burnt. Sonic was about to tell his friend about something, when he thought he saw something move from the box.

"You okay?" Megaman asked Sonic, not having seen the box yet.

"...thought I saw something in that box over there," he informed, pointing out the door where Sonic only saw a box.

"There's nothing out there but a box," Megaman pointed out, seeing the badly damaged box.

"Take a closer look," Sonic replied, as he looked and saw some horns pop up from what remained of the top of the box.

"What the…" Megaman gawked seeing the yellow horns.

"Let's take a look," Sonic insisted, walking out the door ahead of Megaman, walking slowly so as not to disturb what was in the box.

"...Sonic?" a voice in the box asked, as the horns lifted up, revealing the head of a purple-eyed and purple-scaled dragon.

"Spyro? ...What're you doing here?" Sonic gawked as Megaman finally noticed the dragon, Spyro.

"...My life's in ruin, I turned into a bum of a mascot, that's what I'm doing," Spyro sighed, lowering his head to the ground.

"Wait a minute… I know you! I saw an ad for that crossover game you had with that Crash guy!" Megaman remembered, "Even though that game was not that good… I've at least heard of ya,"

"Hey, you're Megaman. I remember you from Sonic's stories," Spyro nodded, but shuddered when his mind registered what Megaman said, "Oh… don't remind me of that terrible GBA crossover. It wasn't the dream team we were hoping it'd be."

"...aside from mentions of games… what are you doing here? I thought you were getting some games as of late," Sonic responded.

"It's a long story…" Spyro admitted.

"...We got time before we have to go to our panels here at the con," Sonic replied, "You can tell us."

"...Okay then, sit down." Spyro responded, as the two sat. "...it all began soon after the Playstation was released, and everyone was scrambling to get games for the system, and Crash was the first one to come out for family friendly mascots."

* * *

><p><em>1998<em>

_Insomniac games were struggling to come up with a concept for a video game character, designing various character. However, one design that stuck out in their minds was one of a green dragon._

"_We should really try this guy,__" __one designer suggested._

"_But we got a lot of green environments already. Wouldn__'__t he blend in too much?__" __another designer pointed out._

"_How about__… __we do something to do a contrast on the color wheel? Purple and yellow would work,__" __a third designer responded._

"_Perfect! Let__'__s go with that! And make his wings red!__" __the first designer agreed._

* * *

><p><em>Later, the designers finished the game, and Spyro himself was born. He had arrived at Sony HQ to celebrate his game<em>_'__s launch, with Spyro getting a chance to meet Crash from Naughty Dog while he was there. The purple dragon never felt happier his entire life. And for the next two years, his fame would get even bigger with his next two hits, Spyro 2: Ripto__'__s Rage and Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon._

_After some years, Spyro and Crash had asked their companies to help them make a crossover game, however__… __neither were happy with the final results, Crash Purple and Spyro Orange._

_Eventually however, after that, the remaining games ruined his popularity. So one day, he had to make a major request, as the company who owned him at the time, Universal Vivendi, was getting ruined with him and Crash. So Spyro and Crash were in charge of finding a new company to publish their future games._

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on! Please help us!<em>_" __Spyro begged, as he and Crash were at the one company they never wanted contact with, but were desperate to get a new contract from__… __Activision._

"_Hmm__… __sorry boys, I can__'__t take you into the company as you are now. The public just isn__'__t into family-friendly characters like you guys anymore. You need to change your images for a new crowd. We need you to go through__… __the reboot,__" __the CEO informed, causing the mascots to gasp._

"_Uh__… __what__'__s a reboot?__" __Spyro asked._

"_Simple. You take a franchise, and you start it over from the ground up. You keep the generic idea of the character, but put a new spin on it for the newer generation. And today, kids like seeing darker things, seeing the origins of their heroes. So you, Bandicoot. Go down the hall and talk to one of the designers for your reboot redesign,__" __the CEO spoke, as Crash, gave a nervous look, before turning to Spyro._

"_Good luck in the future man,__" __Crash told Spyro._

"_Thanks__… __you too, Crash,__" __Spyro added as Crash left, not knowing it would be the last time the two would see each other._

"_As for you, we need to come up with a new origin. A new Legend. I got it! The Legend of Spyro! That__'__s perfect! We can start you up for at least a three game-contract and see how you go with that,__" __the CEO replied, handing Spyro a contract, __"__Just sign on the dotted line at the bottom, and you got yourself a deal for some new games.__"_

_Spyro gave a nervous look, he took a moment to read it, before shakily signing the contract, not knowing what would happen._

"_Great! You__'__re hired. Join the other design team and the storyboard crews, and they__'__ll work things out with you,__" __the CEO replied as Spyro walked off._

* * *

><p><em>In 2006, Spyro<em>_'__s new game came out to mixed reviews. The public took him back in, but he was a little nervous about how things would end up. The franchise kept getting darker, much to Spyro__'__s chagrin, and he was having a harder time finding new friends. The only redeeming factor about this was that he still had his friend from the first series of games, Sparx the Dragonfly (a little yellow dragonfly who always followed Spyro), and the new friend he made making the Legend of Spyro series, Cynder, a black female dragon who Spyro would__'__ve almost gotten a crush on._

"_Sparx, Cynder, do you ever wonder if anyone in the gaming world__… __resents us?__" __Spyro inquired, getting confused looks from them._

"_What__'__re you talking about Spyro? The gaming world is glad that you came back with the fresh new look,__" __Cynder replied, wanting to be optimistic despite what happened, and seeing the faces of Spyro and Sparx__… __neither of them were sure about that._

"_I__'__m not sure buddy__… __I kinda wonder if this was a good move,__" __Sparx admitted, __"__But then again__… __do we want another Spyro Orange?__"_

"_What__'__s Spyro Orange?__" __Cynder asked, unaware of that catastrophe, causing the purple dragon and yellow dragonfly to shudder._

"_Please__… __don__'__t remind me of that,__" __Spyro sighed before thinking of Crash, __"__...Hey, Sparx? Could you and Cynder leave me alone for a while please? I need to call someone.__"_

_Seeing the dragon__'__s face, Sparx knew what Spyro meant._

"_Alright. Call us when you__'__re ready, buddy. C__'__mon, Cynder,__" __Sparx replied, as the two headed out, leaving Spyro to go over to the phone to try and call Crash, hoping he was doing well._

_The phone rang for a bit, and when it stopped, he heard a female voice over the phone._

-Hello?-_ she asked._

"_Hello? May I speak to Crash Bandicoot, please? It__'__s Spyro the Dragon,__" __Spyro asked, as he heard the other end go silent, __"__...Is something wrong?__"_

-...I'm… I'm sorry Spyro, but…-_ the girl on the other end started, already on the verge of whimpering before she started crying._

'That can't be good,'_ Spyro thought._

* * *

><p><em>Spyro sighed, walking into a graveyard, tearfully looking at a tombstone, Crash<em>_'__s, with the years on the tombstone being 1996-2010._

"_...Suicide? ...Why Crash? I__'__m sure you were doing way better than I ever was__… __why did you leave?__" __Spyro spoke, as he tried not to cry, __"__You__'__re my friend__… __one of the few rivals I could meet from another company, and truly call you a friend__…"_

_Spyro was struggling not to cry, as no one noticed a figure in a black trenchcoat and wearing nothing but black, including sunglasses, looked at Spyro._

"_Hey__… __you okay kid?__" __the person asked in a raspy voice._

"_...No__… __I just lost one of my early gaming rivals__… __and one of my best friend,__" __Spyro responded, struggling not to cry, but the tears were still falling, making the figure sigh._

"_Sorry about that, kid. But listen__… __my advice: try to move on. Don__'__t stay in that crazy business, because at this rate, you__'__ll be milked like a cash cow until you__'__re so drained__… __you__'__ll go insane,__" __the figure told Spyro._

"_...thanks,__" __Spyro responded, as he headed off._

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you mean you quit?!<em>_" __the CEO demanded._

"_I mean what I said, sir. I don__'__t want in on this business now! Either you sell the rights to my franchise back to Insomniac so they can make my games PROPER once more__… __or I__'__m leaving the game industry for good!__" __Spyro shouted, but despite this, the CEO smirked._

"_Sorry kid, I can let you do that. You__'__re contract has been renewed,__" __the CEO informed, __"__And don__'__t think you can take the same way out that your buddy did. We got a new company that__'__ll put your image up for a new generation! And get this! You__'__re not just a video game character__… __you__'__re gonna be an action figure!__"_

"_How does that even make sense?!__"_

"_New technology son. The action figure works with the game, and you__'__re not the only one there. Sparx and Cynder are already over at the new developer__'__s studio right now, and they__'__re in the midst of redesigns for your reboot, and for a whole line of characters you__'__ll be alongside,__" __the CEO informed before hitting the buzzer, __"__Ms. Hasha, send the guys from Toys for Bob over here to pick up Mr. Spyro__… __he__'__s late for his meeting.__"_

"_I won__'__t do this!__" __Spyro shouted, as he tried to run away, but before he knew it, he was trapped in a cage like a pet to be put on a plane._

"_You__'__re gonna go through with this whether ya want ta or not. And don__'__t try blasting your way out of that cage with any of your elemental breaths. We__'__ve made it impervious to them. Take him away boys,__" __the CEO responded and smirked, counting his cash while Spyro struggled to free himself._

"_This can__'__t be happening! This can__'__t be happening! Somebody, help! Anybody!__"_

* * *

><p><em>At the studio Toys for Bob, Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder were chained up like prisoners or animals. The designers taking their precious time with the redesigns for the character models, while others were churning out design after design after design, a few of them landing at Spyro<em>_'__s feet, making him cringe._

"_Crash__… __please__… __help me,__" __Spyro whimpered, as he and his friends looked at the head._

"_Okay, listen up Spyro, we__'__re gonna need you to confirm the title of our next game. How does Spyro meets the Skylanders sound?__" __the head of the studio asked._

"_What the heck is a __'__Skylander__' __anyway?! Let me out! I want to go back to Insomniac!__" __Spyro screamed as the head pressed a button, zapping Spyro and sending him back to the floor before the head showed him some of the design sketches._

"_You see these, boy? These characters, are Skylanders, heroes of a realm called Skylands. The idea is that they were legendary heroes who were sent to Earth, trapped in a new form,__" __the head explained before showing Spyro one of the final designs for the toys, which was of Spyro, which made the poor dragon look like a pug!_

"_I__'__m a dragon! Not__… __whatever that thing is!__" __Spyro snapped._

"_If you cooperate, you won__'__t be demoralized more than you already are; you__'__re the title character, the star of the show!__"_

"_...that doesn__'__t even look like him! Give us back to Insomniac! We deserve respect!__" __Sparx shouted._

"_QUIET, FIREFLY! You__'__re lucky we included you at all. You__'__re not even a hero, just a little power boost. At least Spyro has his little girlfriend here, too. This is your last chance, though. If you cooperate, you__'__ll get your name back as the main title, showing the world you deserve to be in video games still,__" __the head replied before Spyro growl and fired a fire blast at his face, which only caused ashes to form, __"__FINE! Just for that, you__'__re name__'__s going in the subtitle! See if I care. Ralph! Spyro__'__s in the subtitle now, put Stealth Elf in center of the characters on the cover!__"_

"_...you__'__ve done it now, Spyro,__" __Cynder gulped, making the three even more concerned._

"_...I don__'__t want this anymore__… __somebody__… __Pac-Man, Megaman, Mario, Sonic__… __Crash! Anybody__… __help us,__" __Spyro cried, but his calls remained unanswered, and he and the three were forced to stay in the Toys for Bob studio, until 2013 came around._

* * *

><p><em>After the release of the third Skylanders game, Spyro had had enough. He was infuriated, the three reduced to meagre characters people simply forgot about, and they were trapped in cages under the Toys for Bob studio, with seemingly no hope for escape.<em>

"_...Cynder__… __Sparx__… __I__'__m sorry__…" __Spyro cried, as he drank some water like a hamster would._

"_It__'__s not your fault, Spyro. Blame the CEO of Activision. He just sees you as a cash cow not truly worthy of respect,__" __Cynder sighed._

"_They__'__ve beaten me up__… __practically drained what energy I had left__… __I__'__m barely hanging on__…" __Spyro whimpered, having run out of tears to cry._

"_Spyro__… __if this is it__… __there__'__s something I need to tell you,__" __Sparx began, getting Spyro__'__s attention, __"__Crash isn__'__t dead. He faked it, he__'__s escaped__…"_

"_He__'__s alive?!__" __Spyro gawked, finding new inspiration to break from the chains of his oppressors, __"__...I__'__ve had enough of this. Contract or no contract, I__'__m getting us out of here, one way or another!__"_

_With that, Spyro kept ramming his head into his cage door, attempting to break it down._

"_Keep it down there!__" __someone shouted, as he got off the phone._

"_I want out of this stupid place! I__'__m tired of what you__'__re doing! I hate your stupid contracts! I hate how you__'__ve pushed me to the side! I hate how you abuse me constantly! And those toys! THEY AREN__'__T EVEN TOYS; THEY__'__RE FIGURINES! They can__'__t move, they don__'__t have cool features, all they are are little STATUES for kids to work only with that game, and I hate how you didn__'__t let us get into Wreck-It Ralph!__" __Spyro shouted._

"_I SAID KEEP IT DOWN!__" __the guy outside the cages responded._

"_NO! I__'__VE HAD ENOUGH! I__'__M BREAKING OUT OF THIS DUMP IF IT__'__S THE LAST! THING! I! DO!__" __Spyro roared, as his last charge finally broke the cage door down, sending it flying into the guard__'__s face, as Cynder and Sparx finally got expressions of hope for their friends as he turned to them, __"__C__'__mon! I__'__m getting you out of here.__"_

"_Spyro, you need to go now!__" __Cynder insisted._

"_I__'__m not leaving without you guys.__"_

"_Just go bud! Before they trap you back in here again! We__'__ll be fine; we__'__ll find a way out of this, just go! NOW!__" __Sparx shouted, making him tear up a bit._

"_...I__'__ll try to get you guys out one of these days,__" __Spyro promised, as he ran out, his appearance changing back to what it was before the Skylanders changed him, and when he burst his way out of the building, he flew back off into the sky in his Legend of Spyro appearance before he slowly changed back into his original appearance as he got further from the Activision building._

* * *

><p>"And since then… I've been on the run… I'm desperately trying to find ways to free Cynder and Sparx, but… I haven't had anything…" Spyro informed, as his stomach growled, "And I've been scrounging for what little food I could find… no one cares about me anymore…"<p>

"Spyro… I care about you," Sonic assured, hugging the dragon.

"...Thanks man… haven't seen you since we did the commercial to promote that Tasmanian Tiger," Spyro smiled as Megaman saw the dragon's stomach looked thin.

"Me and Sonic brought some food," Megaman informed, as he headed for the car to get some of the food, pulling out some cheeseburgers, french fries and some chili dogs along with a few pieces of chocolate, "Here, eat up. You need it more than us."

Spyro took the food and wolfed it down, looking happier than he had been in years.

"Aw man… so good…" Spyro smiled, as he looked happy, before recalling something, "What're you guys doing here, anyway?"

"See that building over there?" Sonic asked, pointing at the hotel.

"...Yea?" Spyro nodded.

"That's called Mascot-Con, it's where mascots meet up to talk about things like new games and crossovers, and more things," Sonic informed.

"Oh such, add insult to injury on the poor dragon. Doesn't help that all of Sony's mascots are all stupid muscular guys that are more into guns and such… all T-rated games and over… I bet you got someone like Solid Snake or one of those Resident Evil guys to represent Sony," Spyro groaned.

"Don't remind me of that dumb jerk," Sonic groaned, as he looked around.

"Actually… no. Nobody's represented Sony for a few years now," Megaman informed.

"What?" Spyro gawked.

"Yea, thing is, this is for the family-friendly mascots only, no one from those games that seem uberly popular in the mainstream is coming," Megaman added as Sonic got an idea.

"Wait here a moment," Sonic responded, as he rushed in, seeing a few blank sashes. He grabbed one that was colored black, and then got the label for Sony onto it.

"What's he doing?" Spyro asked Megaman, confused.

"Dunno…" Megaman shrugged.

"So… what was Wreck-It Ralph like?" Spyro asked.

"I wouldn't know. Ryu stole my spot to be in that movie," Megaman responded, clearly annoyed.

"Ouch… well… I blame the guys at Activision for trapping me and those jerks who made that game that ruined my life keeping me trapped in that prison for not letting me go," Spyro sighed, as Sonic walked back over.

"Here Spyro," Sonic smiled, lowering the sash to him.

"Wait… you mean it, Sonic?" Spyro gawked, standing up, "...You guys… want me… to represent Sony?"

"We can think of nobody better to do it," Sonic smiled.

"Yea… you're the one who deserves it," Sonic insisted, "Well… with Crash having stopped making games, and all the other family-friendly mascots having retired altogether, you're the only one left to take the title. I'm sure the guys at Insomniac would've wanted you to have this."

Spyro's eyes just widened at the thought before slowly walking away from his box, Mario, Sailor Moon, Kamen Rider Ichigou and Twilight all watching as Sonic slipped the sash around Spyro, causing the dragon to smile and have tears fall from his eyes.

"...I think that you deserve the chance," Twilight informed.

"She's right, great heroes always deserve another chance at glory. Besides, we all missed you," Sailor Moon smiled.

"Even Japan missed your true presence, young dragon" Ichigou added.

"I-a may not like-a you that much-a, but… you're important to-a Sony, and I'll-a leave it at that-a," Mario concluded.

"Who knows. Maybe this will be the first step to turn things around for you," Megaman figured.

"...we've all had our share of hard times Spyro… but, nothing we all managed to bounce back in one way or another. What do you say?" Sonic smiled, causing the dragon to smile in response before joining the mascots back inside the hotel.

"I'd say I'd love to," Spyro smiled.

* * *

><p>As the Mascot-con went on, Spyro was having a wonderful time when…<p>

"STOP!" they all heard some men shout, causing Spyro to hide under a desk, "We're looking for a purple dragon. Have any of you seen him?"

"Nope," everyone responded, as Spyro took a peek out from under the table.

"There he is! Get him! We need him for his new model for Skylanders Trap Team!" the men in question shouted, beginning to run for Spyro, until they were stopped by Sailor Moon, Kamen Rider Ichigou, Twilight Sparkle and Sonic, "Out of the way you old time mascots!"

"You treated Spyro with such disgrace! How would you like it if we did all that crap to YOU!" Sonic snapped, getting the crowd on Spyro's side with Sonic leading the supporters.

"If you don't come back, Sparx and Cynder are going to get it!" the CEO shouted, as it was shown that both were being held by gunpoint.

"STOP ALL OF THIS!" they all heard someone shout before the CEO of Insomniac games, Ted Price of all people, walked from the crowd and towards the purple dragon, "Spyro?"

"...Dad?" Spyro gawked, referring to one of the men who created him as his father.

"...I made such a mistake letting you go…" Ted admitted, hugging the poor dragon, as he cried.

"Yea, yea, yea! You got reunited with your dumb creator! Mr. Price, give us that dragon already!" the guy from Toys for Bob ordered, "You know he belongs to us, and your company spent so much time on other projects, including those Blanket and Splack guys!"

"That's Ratchet and Clank, to you. And for your information, while they were successful, I read all the comments fans have made towards the situation Spyro's in. I made a foolish mistake in doing that. Ratchet and Clank want to meet their older brother for the first time ever. Oh by the way… as of about a week ago… he's no longer yours."

"WHAT?!"

"And neither are Sparx, Cynder, or any of the fan-loved Spyro characters you've kept captive. Keep your stupid Skylanders, because as of now…" Price began before holding up the contracts of Spyro and the others for Toys for Bob before tearing it up, "They are no longer yours. I bought them back, and they are once again Insomniac property!"

"He… just," Twilight gawked.

"Got Spyro back," Ichigou added in equal amazement.

"What a glorious day for video game history!" Sailor Moon added as the guards came in.

"Officers, please arrest these men; they attempted to steal the original mascot of Insomniac Inc,!" Price told the guards as the men from Toys for Bob were arrested, making people cheer, Sparx flying over back to Price with joy as Cynder looked confused and nervous.

"Who's this?" Cynder asked.

"Cynder, meet one of my creators, Ted Price," Spyro introduced.

"CEO of Insomniac Games Inc. And you must be Cynder," the CEO smiled, giving her a warm smile.

"Don't be shy, Cynder," Spyro replied as the small dark violet dragon approached Ted, still nervous before she was hugged by the man, taking her by surprise, but after a bit, she smiled and hugged him back, bringing on an "Aw~!" from the crowd of visitors and Mascots, as Sonic and Megaman walked over.

"See buddy, you're back in the biz," Sonic smiled.

"...Thanks guys," Spyro smiled back, "If it weren't for you, I… don't know what would've happened to me."

"We were just doing what we could to help," Megaman smiled.

"Listen you guys. I think it's time to bring you back in your own game. What do you say, Spyro. Ready to go back to your roots of gaming?" Ted Price asked Spyro.

"I'd love to," Spyro said tearfully, hugging his dad. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, son," Ted chuckled.

* * *

><p>Later, in the year 2017, it was another Mascot-con, and Sonic and Megaman were waiting once more for someone.<p>

"Oh come on-a guys. Last time you waited for Twilight, and the time before that it was Kirby! Who're you waiting-a for-a this-a time-a?" Mario asked, confused.

"Who do you think?" Sonic asked, just as the vehicle for Insomniac Games rolled up, revealing Spyro, along with Sparx, Cynder, and the cast of Spyro's latest game, walking down the red carpet being treated like celebrities.

"Sonic! Megaman! Good to see you again," Spyro smiled.

"I missed ya! Sorry I couldn't come last year… I had work on my game," Spyro informed, as he took out a copy of a game for the PS4, Spyro the Dragon Returns!

"And would you believe that after all that abuse he had before, his game won fifteen gaming awards?!" Cynder added.

"Also… there's a surprise, from our companies," Megaman informed, as Spyro headed in with them.

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness!" Spyro gawked, seeing everyone was actually celebrating the success of Spyro's new game, and there was something hidden behind a curtain where Ted Price and the CEO of Sony stood.<p>

"Spyro… the big surprise, is something you'll love," a familiar voice said, as an old friend of Spyro walked in, the crowd parting to show a very familiar orange character.

"...Crash!" Spyro gasped, rushing over to hug him.

"I missed ya little buddy," Crash smiled.

"Oh! You must be here to give word on your new game, right?" Spyro asked.

"Yea… believe it or not, Naughty Dog found me and bought the rights back for my franchise. You're the first of us to get his franchise back into the proper comeback, but I won't be far behind, bud," Crash chuckled.

"Okay you guys, as fun as this reunion is, we got some even bigger news," Price informed as he and the Sony CEO pulled back the curtain, "With the success of the newest game Spyro has had in years, I'm here to announce officially alongside the CEO of Sony, that the Playstation system finally has a solidified mascot. And that mascot… is none other, than everyone's favorite purple dragon. Spyro… you've made your old man proud."

Spyro got teary eyed, as he jumped up, seeing a special Playstation 4 with a custom design of him, with a new game right by it: "Spyro the Dragon, the Mega-Sonic Adventure".

"A crossover… with my best friends?" Spyro asked teary-eyed, "Outside of my own game… and Crash."

"A proper crossover, Spyro. And best of all… everyone who buys the new Spyro bundle of PS4 will get this game. You're back on top, Spyro," Ted smiled as Sonic and Megaman walked over, the purple dragon hugging all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Pikatwig: Aww…<strong>

**KKD: :')... I'm so… happy...**

**Pikatwig: Sonic and Megaman aided the purple dragon to get back on top.**

**KKD: Yea… and it seems he's plowed over that stupid company who abused him before, making a true comeback that he deserves. *hugs a Spyro the Dragon plushie, with a copy of the first three Spyro games***

**Pikatwig: I honestly had a dream of Spyro getting back on top the night before we did this.**

**KKD: Yea… it's nice to dream that… Spyro was the mascot who got me into gaming… and he was a part of my childhood… writing this… made my inner child cry with joy.**

**Pikatwig: :) You're my best buddy… I may not have such memories of Spyro, but… I really liked that you're happy. Also… I saw a picture of what Spyro looks like now… not much to look at.**

**KKD: Yea, don't ruin my mood by bringing that up… I just want to stay happy. And for favorite parts… the entire ending was my favorite part, where Spyro is taken back by Insomniac Games, and given a proper new game.**

**Pikatwig: Yea, that was a really sweet thing, so I'll say that's my favorite part as well.**

**KKD: Yea… I'll have happy dreams tonight of Spyro, that's for sure. That picture you drew picture, really inspired me to do this, and like I said, I really wanted to surprise you at first… but you know.**

**Pikatwig: It's cool. Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne. *looks at games* Now if you'll pardon me. I got some childhood memories to revisit. *walks away to play the Spyro games***


End file.
